


You should call me master

by bushibenren



Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Houjou Emu, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, based on mighty novel X
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 发生在小说之后的事
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu & Kagami Hiiro, Houjou Emu & Kujou Kiriya, Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Series: 我觉得此处应该有本 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在小说之后的事

在mighty novel X被成功攻克的一个月后，永梦再一次收到了寄信人不明的包裹。

“又是黎斗先生……吗？”

永梦歪着头苦恼地盯着面前盒子里的东西。这一次被送到CR的不是卡带，而是u盘和一张纸条。虽然纸条上的文字是打印而不是手写的，看不出笔迹，但会这样做的人除了檀黎斗以外也不会有别人了。

“而且还写着这样的话……”

纸条的内容简单得出奇，只是写了——

A.“务必一个人的时候再查看内容。”  
→chapter 2 （黎梦+帕梦）

B.“和CR的各位一起查看吧。”  
→chapter 3 （黎梦+九梦/镜梦）


	2. A

……只是写了这样的文字而已。

和苦恼怎么做的永梦不同，CR里的其他人给出的建议全部都是让永梦直接扔掉，帕拉德更是激动地表示把这些东西全都销毁掉算了。  
毕竟有了之前的教训，大家说的并不是没有道理，永梦是明白这样的事的。但是无论如何，还是没办法放着不管……。

即便被劝阻了不止一次，永梦还是姑且将u盘在下班之后带回了公寓，连纸条也一并收好放进了包里带回来了。

“永梦！Genm那家伙绝对没安好心，你要是认真对待了才是顺了他的心意。”到家之后帕拉德就立刻从永梦身体里分离了出来，高大的bugster像焦急地摇着尾巴的狗狗一样在永梦身边打转，“所以就别管了，我们来打游戏吧？永梦最近那么忙，我们都好久没有一起玩游戏了……永梦？”

“这种事情，我当然也知道……”永梦为难地看着手里的u盘，对于曾经是黎斗粉丝的永梦来说，果然还是很难压抑住好奇心。而且，这回也是指名道姓地寄给永梦的，会不会是在那之后黎斗先生因为自己而稍微有所动摇呢……永梦的眼神对上担心地看着自己的帕拉德，有些愧疚地抬手揉了揉帕拉德的头发，“抱歉啊帕拉德，我就去稍微查看一下里面的内容，好吗？然后就出来和帕拉德一起玩游戏。帕拉德就先自己玩一会吧。”

“永梦……！！！”

“啊还有，帕拉德不要偷看哦。”

虽然很不情愿，但帕拉德也明白已经下定决心的永梦无法被改变。在永梦保证了一旦有什么不对劲就立刻叫帕拉德过来之后，虽然还是一副勉强答应的样子，不过总算被稍微哄好了一些。

永梦松了一口气，回到卧室将手中的u盘插入电脑，电脑没有突然黑屏，也没有出现突然开始自己运行的程序，一切都平常的很过分。永梦有点紧张地点开可移动磁盘，结果发现里面除了一个以日期命名的视频以外完全是空空如也。

一时间不知道是失望还是安心，永梦没有贸然点开，那个日期……就是之前攻略mighty novel X的那一天。果然是黎斗先生在那天之后觉得有什么要传达给自己的吗？

虽然隐隐约约有着不太好的预感，犹豫再三之后永梦还是点开了那个视频。

“永梦，你好啊。”

短暂的黑屏之后，出现在画面里的人是永梦曾与之战斗的檀黎斗Ⅱ。

……总觉得有些不舒服，是错觉吗。只是被视频里的男人注视着而已，永梦却情不自禁地打了个颤。而黎斗保持着爽朗到让人有些不快的笑容，继续说了下去，“看到这段视频的话，就代表你已经成功攻略了mighty novel X吧。虽然对我的复活来讲不是个好消息，但看在你努力攻略了由神之才能创造出来的至高游戏的份上，还是先姑且说声恭喜吧。”

坐在椅子上的黎斗慢条斯理地这么说着，语调像在故意卖关子一样拖长。不知怎地，永梦也越来越焦躁，他看了一眼几乎没动的进度条，愈发的不安起来。

“那么接下来的内容，就请通关以后、此刻神志完全清醒的你好好欣赏吧。”

黎斗不变的笑容突然使永梦觉得毛骨悚然，他试图关上正在播放的视频或拖动进度条，但不管什么操作都完全无效，视频仍然自顾自地播放着。

而说完这些以后，黎斗却又唤了一声，“永梦。”

永梦本来以为他在喊屏幕前的自己，但很快他就明白了并不是这样。永梦眼睁睁地看着处于被洗脑状态的自己乖顺地走向黎斗，在黎斗的示意下分开双腿跨坐在了男人身上。

镜头转换到侧面，黎斗和永梦的侧脸清晰地映在画面当中。视频中永梦仍然穿着白大褂，黎斗的手指顺着永梦的脊背蛇一样往上，永梦一颤，毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。

“这是……什么……”

虽然这么说着，但电脑前的永梦不用猜也知道接下来会发生什么了。他浑身僵硬地看着视频里黎斗的手指抚上永梦的脖颈，他们像一对寻常的恋人那样接吻，而镜头记录下唇齿交缠的画面。坐在黎斗身上的永梦环着黎斗的肩膀，眼里是纯粹的幸福和喜悦。

永梦下意识地后退，却忍不住死死盯着画面里的两个人。他没有这段记忆，觉得这一切都无比陌生。但既然黎斗给他看了这段视频，那么视频里的人一定是自己。

椅背撞上了床沿，发出巨大的声响，帕拉德紧张地在门外问永梦怎么了，永梦甚至已经听见他扭动房门把手的声音。

“我没事！帕拉德你……不要进来……”

被帕拉德的声音拉回现实，永梦慌忙开口阻止对方。……绝对不能让帕拉德看见这个视频。不，绝对不能让其他任何人看见。

永梦试图直接关掉电脑，当然也失败了。即使直接将电脑合上，视频仍然还在播放着。永梦蜷缩在电脑椅上，近乎惊恐地看着视频里看起来十分恩爱的自己和黎斗。

黎斗在亲吻结束以后又一次看向镜头，语气像对待恋人一样温柔缠绵：“一定要好好看下去哦。”

“不……”

担心这句话被帕拉德听见，永梦甚至不敢说的太大声。他再次小心翼翼地靠近电脑，试图找出关掉视频的方法，就连干脆砸掉电脑这样的想法也一瞬间略过脑海。

永梦一边操作着，一边努力不去看视频里的画面，但声音还是无可避免地灌入了他的耳中。

“永梦知道接下来该怎么做的吧？”

语气甜蜜得不像话，却只能让永梦觉得恐惧的那声音，毫不留情地刺入他的耳膜。

“是的，黎斗先生。”

而乖巧的回答着的那声音——永梦明白那属于自己，甚至也是自己平时说话的语气，唯一的不同就在于那是对黎斗完全服从的自己。

视频里黎斗饶有兴致地欣赏着永梦一件一件脱掉自己身上的衣服，随着肌肤的逐渐暴露，一同显露出的是青紫的痕迹和瘀血的吻痕，全都昭示着这一切已经不是第一次发生。

视频里永梦很亲昵地依偎在黎斗的怀里，闭着眼歪头靠上黎斗的肩膀，表情落在阴影之下，像个精致美丽的洋娃娃。

黎斗的手抚过永梦身上的淤青和伤痕，探进了永梦分开的两腿间。黎斗像教导小孩子一样耐心地教怀里失去自主意识的人说喜欢和爱，眼神却紧紧锁定屏幕前的永梦。

一模一样的询问句式，黎斗催眠一样的声音在耳畔响起，永梦听见自己的声音再一次顺从的应答，一瞬间丧失了否认的勇气。

镜头又一次变成侧面拍摄，极尽所能地展示视频中两人的亲密。阴茎缓缓进入永梦身体时，电脑前呆坐着的永梦明知道这只是曾经发生的事情，却觉得自己仿佛又一次被侵犯了。

完全插入之后，黎斗再一次抬眼看向镜头，视线相接触的那一刻，永梦几乎崩溃了。他甚至没有意识到自己在流泪，视频里黎斗一次次将阴茎刺入永梦的身体，而永梦配合地呻吟着，他们像恋人一样在做爱时十指相扣。黎斗将几乎见血的吻痕留在因快感而喘息着的永梦柔软而毫无防备的脖颈上时，抽泣着缩瑟的永梦也不由自主地抚上自己的颈部。他当然摸不到任何痕迹，只能感觉到手掌下动脉的搏动。

永梦感觉到帕拉德因为自己的情绪波动而产生的焦躁和担忧，更加不敢哭出声，他强压下呕吐的冲动，盯着一点一点走动的进度条，他只想要这一切快点结束。

屏幕上映出黎斗将永梦箍在怀里射精的画面时，永梦几乎因为这种解脱感觉到一种荒谬的快乐。他近乎麻木地看着两人温存般在虚假的甜蜜氛围里相拥着亲吻。

“好好回想起这一切吧。”

在进度条彻底走到尽头之前，黎斗只是这么说着。永梦没有出声，他看着黎斗的手指划过自己的脊背，变得一片漆黑的电脑屏幕里映出他已经不再流泪的脸。

应该逃开的、或者干脆把电脑砸掉也好，永梦已经疲倦得不想再去思考这些，他并不意外地发现视频删不掉也移动不了，他将u盘从电脑上拔下扔在桌上，脱力地倒在椅子上。  
帕拉德就在这时闯了进来。甚至不需要永梦脸上的泪痕再多加说明，只是永梦脸上的神情就足够使帕拉德惊慌失措了。bugster一瞬间连脚步也放的小心翼翼，他尽量放轻声音，像是怕吓到永梦一样：“永梦……？我可以过去吗？”

永梦仿佛突然回过神来似的，他想捂住脸，又想转过身去，一时间手忙脚乱。帕拉德下意识想要去抱永梦，这个姿势却又让他无从下手，干脆跪坐在永梦面前环住了他的腰。永梦感觉到帕拉德毛茸茸的头发蹭在自己的衬衫上，他稍微移开捂住脸的手，看向仰头看着他的帕拉德。

“帕拉德……”永梦轻轻碰了碰bugster的头发，指尖还在发颤。帕拉德一时没有说话，像斟酌着措辞，最后只是又愤怒又无奈地收紧手臂。帕拉德没有问发生了什么，永梦并不知道他究竟是一时半会顾不上问，还是他通过永梦看到了视频里的内容，只不过此时他并没有精力去关心这一点了。

永梦稍微平静一些之后，帕拉德把他抱回了床上。他们仍然是相拥的姿势，永梦环抱着帕拉德，手指紧紧抓住接触到的布料。而当帕拉德的手安抚性地抚上他的后背时，永梦却情不自禁地颤抖起来。


	3. B

……只是写了这样的文字而已。

和苦恼怎么做的永梦不同，CR里的其他人给出的建议全部都是让永梦直接扔掉，帕拉德更是激动地表示把这些东西全都销毁掉算了。  
毕竟有了之前的教训，大家说的并不是没有道理，永梦是明白这样的事的。但是无论如何，还是没办法放着不管……。

但永梦还没纠结多久，就被儿科那边的紧急工作叫走了。永梦离开CR之前甚至还想抓上那u盘带走，而撑着头在旁边看着的贵利矢半认真半开玩笑地同意了帕拉德的观点。永梦顶着镜飞彩不赞同的目光自认为非常有威慑力地留下了一句“请千万不要那样做！”，就急匆匆地拉着蠢蠢欲动地帕拉德走了。

Poppy今天也不在，CR里只剩下了贵利矢和飞彩两个人，一下子安静了下来。那个u盘静静地躺在桌上，纸条也还压在下面。

“我说……要不稍微先看一下吧？”贵利矢跨坐在椅子上，冲着桌上小小的u盘扬了扬下巴。  
“我没有那种兴趣。要我来说，还是赶快处理掉算了。”飞彩只是略一抬眼，简单地这么说着，就又低头忙着自己的事情了。

“好冷淡！啊，其实也不是我多有兴趣……”贵利矢摸了摸下巴，略微放沉了声音，“只是担心永梦又要乱来了。”

“……儿科医生吗。”镜飞彩终于有了稍微强烈一些的反应，他们当然都还记得不久前发生的那些事。如果交给永梦，即使又发生了什么，习惯于把关于自己的事情都闭口不发的永梦想必又会逞强了。

一边的贵利矢已经拿出了电脑，飞彩叹了口气，无奈地放下手里正在看的资料。贵利矢稍微摆弄了几下，发现u盘里只有一个视频文件。

“各位医生们，你们好。”

视频打开以后出现在画面里的是檀黎斗Ⅱ怎么看怎么令人不爽的笑脸。飞彩皱起眉移开了视线，而贵利矢不客气地吐槽着：“搞什么啊，这个'神'……如果是他痛哭流涕着忏悔的视频我可能还想看一看。”

黎斗当然是看不到他们两个人的反应的，只是自顾自地继续：“虽然我的杰作——也就是mighty novel X已经被攻克了……”

“可以少说点吗拜托了。”贵利矢一边这么抱怨着，一边试图拖动进度条。“……诶？”

虽然进行了操作，但进度条丝毫没动，贵利矢又试着关掉视频，果然也没有反应。

大概是视频里植入的程序或者怎样。贵利矢的脸色也渐渐沉了下来，檀黎斗会做这样的设置，绝对不止是为了强迫他们再听一遍他强调自己神的才能——

“……因此我还特别准备了一份彩蛋。请各位仔细欣赏吧。”

镜头缓慢地后撤，直到方才只有上半身入镜的檀黎斗坐在椅子上的全身都映在视频里。而温顺地跪坐在他脚边，闭着眼靠向黎斗的膝盖的，是身着白大褂的永梦。

“永梦？！”

“……！！”

黎斗的手指漫不经心地抚弄着永梦有些凌乱的黑发，而屏幕前的贵利矢几乎直接从椅子上站了起来。

“这家伙……！！对永梦做了什么！”

永梦睁开眼，迷茫的双眼有些无助地寻找着黎斗的方向。感觉到黎斗的手在抚弄着自己的头发，永梦下意识更加贴近了黎斗。

“看视频的日期，应该是儿科医生……被檀黎斗洗脑带走的那次。”飞彩勉强保持着冷静，视频里的画面实在很刺眼，永梦仰头望着黎斗，扭头时露出脖颈上参差的吻痕。

黎斗没有给他们很多反应时间，他的虎口虚虚卡在永梦颈上，轻而缓地低声诱哄：“练习了这么多次，永梦现在一定能好好表演了吧？”

“混蛋……”飞彩听到贵利矢低声在骂，他方才手里拿着的资料已经被不知不觉捏得皱起，又被他大力展平，被随意放在了桌上。

而永梦还是保持着那种乖顺，跪坐在黎斗身前。镜头清晰地记录下他咬住裤子上的拉链一点一点扯开，舌尖隔着一层布料舔上尚未勃起的阴茎。永梦显然还很生涩，阴茎被完全解放时蹭到了他的脸，这样状态下的永梦没有要躲开的意识，任由逐渐勃起的阴茎贴靠在他脸上。

永梦在黎斗的示意下进一步继续，他吞吐阴茎的动作很不熟练，透明的粘液糊到了睫毛上，被顶到喉口时难以控制地干呕。黎斗没有动，也不出声，只任由永梦努力地试图讨好自己。而屏幕前也是一样的沉默，只能听见永梦时不时被阴茎顶出的呻吟声。

即使正跪着为黎斗口交，永梦看起来仍然是很无辜的，黎斗故意要他打个招呼，镜头下永梦含着阴茎抬眼看向镜头时红着眼圈，脸颊鼓出阴茎的形状，黏黏糊糊地挤出一些呻吟以外的词句。

“好孩子。”

黎斗这样鼓励着永梦，阴茎更深地埋入永梦口中，而永梦始终柔顺地承受着，直到黎斗最终按着他的后颈射了出来。

在黎斗的要求下永梦展示般对着镜头乖巧地张口，舌尖略微探出，乳白色的精液几乎灌满了口腔，粉嫩柔软的舌卷着被射进来的精液，在镜头前一点一点咽了下去。

永梦唇边沾上的精液被黎斗的手指抹去，永梦又自觉地靠过去，小猫一样伸舌去舔。黎斗的手指顺势又侵入口腔搅动，永梦抬手搭上黎斗的小臂，又不敢施力，倒更像是在纵容侵犯。

“真乖。”黎斗用夸奖宠物的语气一次次表扬永梦，而贵利矢只觉得这一切都令人作呕。这当然不能叫什么彩蛋，算做一场闹剧都有点勉强，他现在只希望永梦并没有留下这一切发生时的记忆，不，他更希望这一切都是伪造的。

……但他也知道这并不是檀黎斗行事的风格，贵利矢转头看向从中途起就脸色变得无比难看的镜飞彩，进度条还在缓慢地前进，而镜飞彩的脸色也越来越难看。

视频里永梦在黎斗又一次下达的命令下变成跪趴的姿势，而贵利矢没有再犹豫，毁坏电脑很容易，摧毁一个u盘也并没有困难多少。视频的播放被简单的暴力手段中止了。浑身僵硬地镜飞彩在惊讶之后松了一口气，又皱着眉盯着也已经坏掉的盘，“你太冲动了。万一还有其他什么讯息……”

“你想让永梦看到这些吗，名医？”贵利矢压着嗓子说道，永梦很好辨认的脚步声在逐渐靠近，贵利矢猛地坐回椅子上，摆出一副心虚地样子来。

“啊——！贵利矢先生！不是都说了要等我回来再说吗？怎么连电脑都弄坏了？”

“哎呀，我只是把u盘插上去电脑就爆炸了。嗯，就是这样的。不信你去问名医哦。”

“嗯。”

“怎么连飞彩先生也？！太过分了，就算是我也是有想生气的时候的！”

于是，CR今天也是一派和平。


End file.
